Caught in the Middle
by RavensSoul93
Summary: This is the second part of Lost(r). Kagome is lost in the world of Youkai. Will Sesshomaru help or will he destroy her only chance for a happy life?
1. Fact sheet

Okay lovelies let's get some background before we jump in to the second part. It will be set about two months after This is Only The Beginning.

So we will start with the minor parts first: Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and his mate.

Miroku: 25, becomes a Snow Kitsune after a month of his marriage.

Sango: 21, Kagome's twin, a InuKitsune, has training for Miko Warrior powers.

Inuyasha: 109, looks 20, he is mated to a Wind Kitsune.

His Mate: 75, looks 16, orphan, trained in royal court, Suski.

Now these will end up in the story line at random intervals.

On to the main parts.

Kagome: 20(is explained later), Sango's twin, Unknown Youkai.

Sesshomaru: 732, looks 24ish, Kagome's betrothed.

Rin: 10-13(still fizzy on her age in manga), New InuYoukai, will find out how parents died.

Shippo: 56, looks 10, His obvious role, in training for his Fire Kitsune test as well as other tests pertaining to the royal court.

I will be focusing on these ones for the rest of the story line.

And I will try to make this part 12 main Chapters


	2. A Hidden Past

To my first review. I meant that she is still developing during the story. Kagome is Different due to several things. Is explained in next chapter.

Yay! First story finished and next one's Beginning!

T^T^T^T^T^T^T

The Hidden Past.

Kagome was focused on the girl before her. Rin had shown adaptions much quicker than she had, so she had been tasked with teaching Rin how to form bubbles of Miko powers. She knew that the powers were vastly different but she believed that the learning had similar traits. For instance, channeling power into an inanimate object. Both taught to focus on the object then coax their power out and push it into the object. However, Youkai had to learn from their experience and from watching others. Kagome had decided that she would teach Rin first by doing then by giving tips she had learned from her past. This went well until Rin started to ask questions about her.

"Mama-Kagome? Why do you sit like that? Isn't it uncomfortable? Do you have a Mama? Does that make her Rin's grandma? Why are your clothes like that?" Rin shot off questions like this at random. At first they had been easy, but the more Rin knew the more she asked.

"Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru? How Can this Rin help you?"

"Manners."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin turned to her and started to make puppy eyes. Kagome just smiled, she knew what the little Inu wanted. During some of their training they found that Rin could see the Shards but only if she was touching Shippo. The DaiYoukai had then allowed the group to travel to the Shards. The more they found the more Rin started to make those eyes. It meant that she wanted to try the well again. So far she had been able to pass through only the first time. But she was convinced that she would do it again if they gathered enough Shards. Kagome looked over her head to Sesshomaru, the silent conversation ended in his sigh.

"Rin, baby, do you want to see my family? I know that they wish to meet you this time. And I'm sure that the well will let you through now." At Rin's excited nod Kagome gathered Shippo and then sent a look over her shoulder. Sesshomaru had made her promise to bring him or one of his retainers. Of the two Retainers, she had found Jaken the more relaxed around her. Hisui seemed to hate all but Rin. So usually she tried to get Sesshomaru to come. That wasn't too hard, the thing was, he seemed to like to please both females in his group.

"Hisui." Sesshomaru said. He would have liked to keep an eye on Miyazaki but for this time he wanted to see how his old retainer would take being exposed to the Miko. Hisui knew that the well would return Rin if they were able to slip through time so Sesshomaru felt that he would be fine. Hisui was waiting behind a tree when his liege called. He knew that the Western heir would be followed. Sesshomaru had become obsessed with her safety after Naraku had used her for his plan. The one to follow was going to be Sesshomaru but he never let on.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I

The well started to glow from inside the well-house telling Sirkuri that the time had finally come. Calling to her father-in-law she sent him to get the heirlooms. She had been anticipating this since Kagome opened the well's power. She knew the girl would bring the others after she had shown the picture to her daughter the week before. She had been surprised that the Western Lord had let Kagome come home at all. From what she had gathered the Lord was a stiff rule and control kind of guy.

"Mama! Souta? Are you here? I was able to bring Rin and Shippo this Time." Came the lyrical call. Laughing at her daughters antics she began to prepare for the questions. Kamis knew that the Pups would be scared then excited about the world that existed beyond their time. She noted the distinct absence of the young Lord though. Kagome set the pups down then told them to stay there.

Kagome ran to her mother and whispered a comment that had them both giggling. Rin's eyes took in the woman that Mama-Kagome called to. Huddling close to Shippo she showed signs of fear. Before ether could move from their spot Sirkuri ran over and grabbed them up. Snuggling them she started to cry.

"Grammy Uri? Why are you crying? Has Rin done something wrong?" Rin's voice wavered. She didn't want to make her new Grandma mad. Shippo scented them both and knew that something was amiss. He tried to shift away but the woman just pulled him closer before rubbing cheeks with him. Having scented him she replied. "Rin you have done nothing wrong. I am just so happy to see you. I have waited since Kagome told me about you guys. Now I can finally hold you!" Sirkuri told her wiping the tears from Rin's face. Turning she lead the way to the house. A quick glance at Kagome told her to halt by the Demon-tree.

"Mama? Could I go grab the photo? I need to ask them if they want it?"

"Go."

"Rin, Shippo stay here ok? I will be right back."

Running up the stairs, through the door and to her room she grabbed the family photo. After a quick glance at it she rushed down stairs running past the three waiting for her. Down the temple steps and into the well-house. Bypassing the stairs inside she dove at the well. Through the portal and into the past.

She began the climb out as she called for the retainer and Daiyoukai. She shocked them with the knowledge that she had known Sesshomaru had been following the group. Upon landing on the hilltop Sesshomaru caught her as she tumbled from the well. "Come. Please!" She had a spicy scent of excitement but not fear. He looked at her checking to make sure she wasn't a fake, satisfied he gestured Hisui forward. Nodding he held on to both as she pulled them through time. The tingle of power and the slide of stars and they settled on the well floor. She had warned him about her time and the dangers before taking Rin through the first time. He knew the smells would shift and change, he was not prepared for how much. Hisui fell and started to retch at the smells. He however just focused on her scent to center him. Leaving the retainer he carried her out of the well. She sent him a glance then pulled(Yes pulled) him to the children who were confused. They couldn't figure out how come Mama-Kagome had jumped into the well again.

Stopping in front of them she showed the photo to them. Pictured was a beautiful Five-Tail with flowing hair, a large black pup, and a tall stern Youkai standing. "This is my Dad. Next to him is my mother, your great-gran. The pup is me." Sirkuri said as Kagome held it up for them. "We would like to take a Picture of you as well. Kagome went back to get your Lord so that he could be in it if you wished Rin. We can take as many as you like." Rin's happy tears warmed her heart, gathering her closer Sirkuri started to scent on her. A growl sounded to her side only to stop when Kagome hugged the young Lord. Shocked he couldn't even think of how to breathe. "Behave, Lord Fluffy. Mama is only scent marking her to show affection even Shippo did this with me." Was the reprimand. A glare her way only earned him a squeeze. She kept holding him as she sent out calming purrs. He finally figured out that she knew that the world around him was too much for his sensitive nose. She was staying close to keep him from bolting.

Shippo looked on and smirked, Mama-Kagome was bolder then Lord Sesshomaru had thought. Cuddling in Grammy-Uri's arms he began to notice the world around him. The harsh sounds, the lack of animal scents, and the strange buildings. He took a closer look at the couple before him. Kagome was hugging Sesshomaru around his waist pressing close to his back. They looked good together but he could see the differences. She was human, he was demon. Loud and quiet. Confident and strong to her subtle and hidden. He wondered if they could see this?

"Mama? Can we take one with Grammy-Uri?"

"Sure, baby. But remember to show her your lessons. She may be able to teach it better then Hisui." Shippo giggled at that. He knew that the Nine-Tail barely tolerated him. If anything Hisui was the stern uncle figure. All gruff and little bite.

Hisui came up from the well-house as she said that. He hid the smile at that comment. Like some _Human_ could teach what took him centuries learning. Look over to the woman stated his jaw almost dropped. A InuKitsune stood before him head tall and raised an eyebrow in amusement. She knew that he had made an assumption due to his prejudice and was going to enjoy the contest about to ensue. Unraveling her charm her tails flowed about as one by one they were relished from confinement. The proud Ten-Tail shifted her Grand-pups and turn toward the house.

The three left behind watched her leave. Kagome began to turn to the house as well when Hisui made his rude comment.

"How does a hot bitch like that have a ningen wretch like you?!"

The slow burn along his tails was the only warning he got as Kagome's face appeared before him. "That 'bitch' is the High Lord of Japan's council's wife, my mother the first Ten-Tail in 600 years, _and_ the princess of Kitsune Clan. In this time if you call someone a ningen again I can guarantee that you will not see your next breath." Her aura pulled his tails from his body before dropping him on his face. "Hisui I will only say this once. You _will_ not be coming back with us when we leave for your previous time. As you will be earning all your tails again before you are allowed to use the well" That said she turned and stalked off. The males just stood there and prayed the Kamis would take pity on the next fool to anger her.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment then took off for where ever Kagome was. The stench of this time driving him to drastic measures. That meant hugging the Miko. Forget Hisui, the tailless fox was on his own. Finding his target he attached himself to her back. She didn't seem too angry at the invasion, reaching back to run her hand over his cheek. Her scent instantly calming him as he put his face in her hair. Wetness hit his hand as she started to shiver. Taking the chance he asked her what caused her to shed tears. He feared that she would reject the courtship if his servant had done irreversible harm.

"Why does everyone think that I am below them? Can't someone just see me for me? Sess? Please don't reject me for this, but will have try something." Tears upon her lashes she turned in his arms then reached up and put her hand over his Crest, gentle brushes she traced the pattern before moving on to his cheek. She paused then began pulling away. She stepped back and grasped his hands, pulling him to the house.

T*T*T*T*T*T

Dinner over Sirkuri got up and handed the camera to her father-in-law. Then pulling the pups to her she whispered. "Alright pups there will be a slight noise before you must stand very still. When you hear Grandpa tell you that you can move again I want you to go stand next to your parent and get ready for the next picture. Can you do that?" at their nods she put her arms under them and carried them the 'Couch'. Excited yeses and hugs were her answer. After much merry making and pictures the adults put the pups to sleep in Kagome's room as Sirkuri got the journal that was handed down.

Having learned how the family line had been carried through the ages she decided to wait til Kagome's year, before telling her. She was a little concerned about the young Lord, for if he chose to reject her baby girl she knew that the Kamis would take the opportunity to kill the Shikon Miko. Sesshomaru came down and simply looked at her marking, a translucent Shikon no Tama with purple veins. "How came you by this mark?"

Shocked that he knew the mark, she told him which line she received it from. "The Shikon is the house of the southern skies, Milord. Why do you know of this?"

"A young priestess came to see my father in hopes that he would join our clans. She claimed that central lord would try to steal our land if we didn't. Soon after, her body was found in a Taiji-ya village."

"Midoriko."

"Yes. How know you this?"

A small made her seem secretive yet he sensed that she was sincere. He turned to the door as Kagome came in. he pulled her into his lap and promptly buried his nose in her hair. The scent of spring in this world of foul smells. "Now, Mama, you said that you would show me the book this time. And I wish to know why my demon is taking longer?"

Sirkuri just handed the journal to her. The pages mark where the first had began her story.

 _The demons thought that they could weaken my priestess mother by pouring their Yokai into her womb. They wished to kill us before the world could hide them behind stories and tales. Humans had started to challenge their power asking the once neutral Monks and Mikos to take the Youkai's strength so that they may have it, the powers of lords. This went on as my mother began to grow with me. However it only made me stronger. Priestess's pour holy pour in to their wombs to strengthen those the babes may already possess. In my case they both blended too well making me versed in both. Until I came of age I would be a simple miko. Two weeks before then I became to be in a cocoon like state. We saw that I was both demon and miko two-four weeks after that. We thought that I would be the only one and so kept hidden. I met my mate on my 40_ _th_ _summer, he believed that I was the hime the legends spoke of. We enjoyed 20 happy years before our only daughter began to show signs of the same. …_

… _the Lords have come. They demand Midoriko give proof of her heritage and that she mate one of their sons. The central lord demanded she mate him. Young Lord Magatsuhi was persistent that be mated to one of them as a sign of loyalty to the clans. Soon our daughter began to tell us that he was not worthy of his lands. Angry my mate sealed her Yokai and disowned her before the clans. Now only Miko she would be considered the enemy… …_

… _Midoriko has been found. The Western Lord Taisho has sent word of her death. My mate is torn, he believes she was right and that he had sent her to her death by his actions. Along with the news He sent us a girl. She holds a jewel that pulses with energy. Her eyes are hollow and empty. She refuses to release the jewel yet stares at me. She reminds me so much of Midoriko. She has the clans mark on her cheek, but none know who she belongs to…_

… _Kinta has spoke she tells of how our Midoriko fought the missing lord and how she is Midoriko's only child. The tale she tells reveals a truth we thought not of. Holy powers and Yokai so close in nature that Youkai were made as well as born. She like me was given Yokai from various sources. Midoriko visiting the Lords beyond our lands asking them to help, each giving her a bit of their power. The jewel in Kinta's hand turning a darkening purple as she tells the story. She asked us to find Mikos to watch over the jewel until the time for her parents return. Shocked to learn that she was heir to the Central and Southern Clans we gave the jewel to a traveling Miko with the instructions to watch over it and to keep it pure._

That was the last thing written and the only clue to the past.

* * *

A/n: I bow to the readers. I am making a slight change to the previous information I gave you about Lord Fluffy. He is closer to 2,372. I will keep this from now on.

S: Onna, why are you holding the chapters?

RS93: Gomen, I beg forgiveness Lord Fluffykins. *runs…*


	3. Answers

Answers

… _Holy powers and Yokai so close in nature that Youkai were made as well as born. She like me was given Yokai from various sources. Midoriko visiting the Lords beyond our lands asking them to help, each giving her a bit of their power. The jewel in Kinta's hand turning a darkening purple as she tells the story. She asked us to find Mikos to watch over the jewel until the time for her parents return. Shocked to learn that she was heir to the Central and Southern Clans we gave the jewel to a traveling Miko with the instructions to watch over it and to keep it pure._

That was the last thing written and the only clue to the past.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S

"Mama? Why would you keep this from me?" Kagome asked. She had known she was different from a young age, but was always told that she was Miko. Shaking she tried to process the information she just read. So much tome lost because she never knew who she was.

"Kagome. You must calm down, Sesshomaru is not in need of being purified. I kept it from you to protect you from the past. Both you and your twin had more power then you could manage already. Your father went to the feudal era to look for answers and only returned to find you and our darling Sango had destroyed the temple Toriis and that you both couldn't contain your powers. He took Sango through the well first to get her settled in a family that had training with demons. He was going to do the same with you but the well sealed itself and never let you guys through. We thought that the was the end until you unsealed it on your fifth year. After that your father was made the High Lord of the Council and had to be hidden from you. Humans are not allowed to know that we exist." Sirkuri told her as she tried to think of how to tell them _how_ their Clan worked. She had noticed that the young Lord was somehow able to withstand Kagome's holy aura. This gave her some hope that the lord would be understanding of their world. "You never asked how Holy and Youkai powers could blend. Why is that Kagome?"

"Because I already knew that they blended well together. I wanted to become stronger and tried to blend Shippo's and mine together. After that I began to practice with him as he taught me about his parents. One day he was practicing foxfire, and got a bit too excited over it and set the camp on fire. I was able to suppress it until he put it out. Everyone thought that he had done it but he kept say that he hadn't. It took a while but soon we both could control his flames. I never thought that we couldn't do it, after all it wasn't all that different then adopting him. It just felt right."

She felt the tension in Sesshomaru begin to abate as she poured her aura around them only for him to squeeze her tight when she mentioned the fire. Trying to keep him calm she soothed her hand over his cheek. She kept doing it until she noticed the lengthening silence and her mother's gaze. Mother's look noted she couldn't help but feel like a pillow when he snuggled her closer and started to drift.

"Before we all head to bed I want to tell you two a family tradition. It has to do with how everyone in our line differs in every birth. In every birth the child is human but shows one or two of their future powers. When we find that we are pregnant we ask the Clans to pour some of their powers into our wombs then we pour some of our holy power in as well. This gives each generation a strong birth and also gives the child a possible chance to be one of the Youkai that poured in to them. Mother was a Kitsune, Grandmother a Merfolk. The males remain only human unless they mate a Youkai. Then and only then do they become their Youkai other. The first was a monk that was only known for his perverted way he mated a young Taiji-ya from our line."(Gasp!) Kagome jumped in and asked one question she was dying to ask.

"Did he have a cursed hand?" The shock that ran through Sirkuri was palpable. "Y-y-yes, he did. How did you know this?" One word was all it took for her to understand. She cried at the thought that He was the same one that traveled with her child(ren).

H-h-how? How could he be the same monk from legends? That meant that the Miroku she had heard so much of was the one that also changed the family view on Holy and Youkai. Not only that but Kagome knew him from the past _and_ now. "But isn't he mated to the Taiji-ya from your group? That would make her a Miko and she would have know this tale before they were mated. The Taiji-ya from legend was the first to follow our traditions outside of ritual."

"Yes, Mama. Although she is also Sango." /Mama down/ She is my twin and Great-grandma Midoriko had informed us of the bonds between us about a month ago. It seems that the time system that tells years changed soon after Papa sent her though. So according to their system she's twenty-one. We never suspected that we were related despite evidence because of this. So technically I have been traveling with my family the entire time." Kagome told her mother as she watched her face and saw the emotions that flinted across. When the tears started she was torn with going and comforting and letting her mother have the time to process her words. Sesshomaru solved that for her by griping her tighter. When Sirkuri had come to terms she suggested they get some sleep so that they could think on it.

Sesshomaru had shifted her into his lap and started to fall asleep holding her. She tried to pull away but every time he would just shift his hold on her. Giving in she began to wake him so that they could at least lay down for the night. Half-awake he was shuffled into the guest bedroom and on to the raised bed. Having him sit up so that she had ample time to remove his armor and Moko-Moko she took the time to appreciate his form. Satisfied that she was free she turned toward her room and took a step before he latched on and pulled her across his chest and against the wall. Shocked she was still enough for him to wrap himself around her falling into dreamland for the first time in a very long time.

J(j)J(j)J(j)J(j)J(j)J

 **The darkness crept in as he ran toward the caves entrance. A foreboding feeling pressed at his senses speeding him along. A flash of violet in a world of black and he caught a falling bundle holding it close. The cave up ahead and scents of a fight emitting from it told him that he was too late. Sesshomaru looked over at his father as he finished with the guards. Taking a quick look at the bundle he had he was shocked to see Cerulean eyes looking at him. The young girl in his arms had the mark that the Miko showed to his father when she came for help. Help that came too late. The girl just looked at him not saying anything. Her red hair flowing over his arms. He wished that he had saved the Miko so that he could ask her about the humans that his kind barely understood. She was the only one who could do it and now she was dead. "Girl what are you doing in a field of death?" No answer not even a twitch. Sighing he turned to Inu no Taisho and handed her to him. His father could tell her clan of what had happened, he was going to find a powerful Miko to seal the Miko's final resting place. "Kinta. I is Kinta." That was the only thing she said but it was enough. She was the Southern Clan's problem now, they knew her name now so they could send her to the south and after that the clan heads could find her home.**

 **J(j)J(j)J(j)J(j)J**

Hard pressure held her against an even harder place. The force of the pressure was sure to spilt her if it didn't let up soon. She tried to remove herself only to be pressed tighter. Opening her left eye all she could see was white. Opening the other she got an eyeful of hot male chest. Now fully awake she remembered him grasping her before falling asleep. She had spent the first ten minutes trying to pull away before compromising and tucking them in and curling against his chest. The pressure he used to hold her to him had loosened in the middle of the night but instead of taking her chance she had turned over so that he could hold her closer. But now, she was regretting that a bit. She could always try to wake him but she found that he was not a happy camper after the first time she poked him with her powers. Best not repeat that mistake again. Deciding to make the most of it she put her hand against his chest and sent soothing pulses to him in hopes that he would calm down. She then noticed he had no shirt on, that meant someone removed it, but who? Too embarrassed to think about it anymore she tried to sit up again. Gaining some success she began an inventory of the room. Armor on the floor? Check. Swords on the dresser? Check. Shirt on the floor? It seemed that was a Check. Skirt? Wait where was her skirt? A quick check of her person revealed pajama tank top and underwear. That meant someone changed them both. Almost scared to look she lifted the blanket. "Good he still has his Hakamas on. I wonder who changed us. I remember going to bed in my recital skirt. Hmm. Well if I can get up I could at least get dress so he doesn't think anything happened."

"Onna I wouldn't have left you with anything wearable if it had. This Sesshomaru changed you after you tangled us in that strange outfit last night. Now stop your incessant chatter." Kagome jumped at his voice.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you touched me with your ice hands." The smile in his voice and on his face telling her that he was teasing. The Miko in her rebelled against the thought of him being anything but cold and silent. She just stared at the man she had spent the night cuddled against.

Opening his Golden eyes Sesshomaru watched her struggle to find the words, and found he liked the blank look and her quiet. Siting up he took her face between his hands and traced the marks that were beginning to form. He wondered if she knew what it meant to touch ones stripes (Marks). He saw her shudder before her power came to the forefront and pulsed against his hands. He was happy that her powers didn't feel threatened by him anymore. "Your one strange onna. Most would be happy to be found in a compromising situation with this Sesshomaru. You however try to keep things the way they were before."

'I only do what I think is right. If someone tried to take advantage, I would have chosen to leave before I put someone out because of a mistake. I have had people trying to control my life for to long. Now I have the power to make my own choses and I will not give that up' is what she wanted to say but held it in. she didn't want to destroy the mood because she was angry at the way this were in the feudal era. So instead she told him that things were different in this time.

"How so? Do you not have Procedures that distinguish how one is found to be in a illicit affair?" At Kagome's stare he just let it drop. A push had her moving to her clothes. Sirkuri knocked then moved to Kagome's room already prepared for the screams that would ensue when Kagome realize the lords meaning. Instead she was shocked at slap that resounded. Turning back she was ready to tear the DaiYoukai apart if he struck her baby. A stunned Sesshomaru was what met her at the hallway. Handprint well-defined on his face, falling against the wall he slowly slid down. Kagome stood in the doorway holding her stinging hand and a mean looking glare trained on Sesshomaru. "Do not touch my person when I am trying to get dressed. I would not do this to you so do not do it again. Things may be different here, but some things like modesty are the same." SLAM! He started to chuckle at the door. He was enjoying her many expression. Glancing up he nodded to the stunned mother. "Your offspring shows great hidden strength. She will make a great Mate." Sirkuri just nodded then sunk down next to the young lord. Nervous laughter escaped her lips as she processed what the DaiYoukai had said. He saw Kagome as a potential mate.

Kagome came out and knelt down in front of him and inspected the mark she had left. "I will not apologize for this but please think before you something that me or mother could purify you for. Now lets find you some clothes that you can wear so we can get you some of your own for when you're here." Standing he offered his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. Happy he pulled her close and put his nose in her hair. The instant relief was enough to set him to purring. If that's what you could call the vibrating rumble coming from a feared Killing Perfection. Sirkuri couldn't hold it any more and broke down in laughter. She knew that Inus growled when happy but this was a whole different kind of growl. He was practically purring, shaking with the energy of a puppy.

* * *

R&R$R&R$R&R

A/n: Youkai live a long time but for the sake of the story every generation are Mated before their Moon change. We ask for a prompt that will be tossed in for a bit of fun. The first five will be considered solid ideas, after that we will think on the rest. Keep them to one-three words with character(s). /EX. Tree, Running, Water. Sess./ this or similar formats will work. If you need to explain it PM us. Guests are welcome to participate, We only ask for a name to dedicate it to.

Also, please read my other stories if you haven't. There's a poll on my profile if you want stories about different pairings.

RS93: We humble ourself before you. This chapter is a bit challenging. And with hiding from the Fluffy we are a bit behind. He has demanded a blurb about our use of Plural. We are a simple Hanyou that took to ourself a WE because of our split person thoughts. For example, one likes Bubbles while the other likes evil mimics. This causes very "interesting" stories to be fixed.

* * *

S: Onna get back to your device. This Sesshomaru does not appreciate your escape from your allotted space.

RS93: B-but, We earned this break!

Bye Minna! We will see you lovelies soon.


	4. Modern Life

Modern Life

Hello my beautiful readers. To our silent ones; we will give cookies for your "like" of our story. As told on last Authors Note we need prompts! We will receive them and add them for a little added fun to the series. Since no one gave us on, we hold on for a week to see if you would give us one, then two. Unfortunately none came. (;_;) Therefore, we give you the next chapter and hope for next reviews and prompts. Also, beware the InuPapas!

* * *

Sesshomaru was dragged around the house while they found him 'modern' clothes. The clothes were not all that difficult to understand. After spending time around Kagome while in secret he had picked up the concept to her clothes and their purpose. The problem came in form of the size. Kagome's father was wider in the hips and quite a bit shorter. The shirts stretched across his torso and back almost to the splitting stage. Oji-san was a bit better. At least he could wear the traditional Shine garb. He was warned about walking around the shrine and the city. The rules made sense and were easy to follow. When informed that they would have to participate in a ceremony he agreed since he knew this one. An hour of holding Kagome later she finally asked why he was more relaxed in her time versus his.

"It is simple. I am not of high power or well known here. Rin knows this side of us because I do not hide it from her at our home. She will probably take advantage of this." He replied. And true to his prediction, Rin launched herself at them and started a 'family' cuddle. During the first full day, she was always attached to either Kagome or him. When she was told to tone down the hugging, she agreed, only if she could play with everyone. When they found some of the larger ritual Shine garb Sesshomaru tried them on to see if they fit. Under the fabric was a fighting Kimono and Hakama pants. Pleased to see they fit perfectly he wore them around the house. His Moko-moko was 'stolen' from him to have him seem a bit more human.

At the least, he thought that the clothes would keep the notice off him for the time being. Oh how wrong he was. Kagome had left him and the kids at the shrine and went "clothes shopping" for them. Now he wished he had listened and stayed in the house instead of walking around the grounds. The first few had been annoying; the next group barely escaped his anger. After that, the infuriating onnas began to flock like Ookamis on a Usagi young. The questions about his person were very intrusive and bordered on rude. When the kids came out to see him, they too were attacked by the onnas. To make things worse they started to touch him and the young. Having enough he considered disobeying Kagome and beheading all them.

This was the scene Kagome came up on as she carried her bags: Sesshomaru glaring at a group of women, Shippo in panic mode and Rin looking like she was about to bolt. However, the funniest sight was how all the women looked like bunnies in heat over Sesshomaru. Seeing the DaiYoukai about to go all evil-demon on the poor unsuspecting girls and women, she decided to put an end to his suffering. "Sesshomaru, come carry some bags. else we will never get done otherwise. Rin, Shippo, go in the house I brought home some treats." She called on loud enough to catch the attention of the girls. As they began to dismiss her, they saw _their_ interesting man move to help the bland girl. "Hey wait why are you leaving so soon? Don't listen to that little girl, come play with us!" one of the older women called, the choruses of agreement followed close on its tail. The glare they received made them all gulp in fear.

"That 'little girl' is my intended. And the only way I'll 'play' with you is to disembowel you." Came his growl. "Now unhand this one's young and leave. If we see you near them again I will personally remove you from this world." That was all it took for them to scram. Satisfied he moved over to her side and took the bags from her. Seeing Kagome fighting to keep a straight face he bent down and stole a peck from her before walking up the shines steps to the house. Rin opened the door for him then ran back to the still shocked Kagome. She was so shocked in fact; Rin had to pull her in to the house to see their new clothes. Shippo stayed behind them and stood ready to calm his Mama down should she snap. What no one expected was for her to collapse in the kitchen doorway. She then began to giggle and shake the beginnings of a major breakdown in the makings. One day, she was gone one day, and this is the result.

PBPBPBPB

Two days went like this. Kagome would go shopping for them and Sesshomaru would help at the shrine. He always ended up surrounded by 'fan girls' before the kids came out. Soon the visitors would fawn over the children telling how cute their 'costumes' were. Kagome would come home and shoo the rapacious females away. The regular families would take their picture then leave. The Feudal era had nothing as scary as the women of Kagome's era.

Soon the Youkai began to adapt to the attention, by the end of the week Sesshomaru had perfected an icy smile that left the onnas no doubt that he could and would hurt them. Shippo was able to use this time as practice for his second tail, so he took on various forms and used them to prank the visitors. Rin began with just smiling before tiring them out with her abundant energy. They kept the shrine running and happy with how they had become an attraction that even Ji-san liked. For even when Sesshomaru had the Icy smile on Rin would still Launch herself at him and he would instantly change to a loving father. The change was so vast that it gave some Emotional whiplash.

After Kagome had finished with the ceremonial kimono fittings for them all, they would go to the park in hope of a 'normal' day. The small 'family' would often be told how cute they looked together, sometimes the passerby's would make snide comment about the kids and how the parents must have their kids on a chain, for no child that young could be that calm. At this Rin ran to them and asked them to play with her. They all agreed only to find that she meant picking flowers, lots of flowers. Meanwhile Sesshomaru just sat watching while Kagome pushed Shippo on the swings. After about an hour the snared people would get up to leave and go home to get the "Flower Trauma" out of their head, at this point Rin would get teary eyed and run to 'daddy'. The people always praised the father for his patience with the little girl. After a walk around the park, the pack would head home as well. At the shrine steps, they would drop the charms and the kids would race up the steps and to the house. Kagome had decided to wait 'til her birthday to go 'home'. For something in her era was calling to her to come to them but she could never grasp who 'they' were. With only a month there, they decided to use it to the fullest.

Nine days after they came to the future the Youkais felt an abrasive aura push at them and took deference to it, and made their way toward the Miko. Kagome too had felt it but to her it brought happiness. Otō-san had come home, and he wasn't hiding from her either. Running toward it, she was caught in Sesshomaru's arm then pulled to his chest. He had gotten better with suppressing smells but sometimes he would hold her anyways. This time it seemed more protective then seeking for comfort. Turing her head she glimpsed a worried look before he placed his head on her shoulder. The aura came closer until it was all but surrounding them before it dissipated into the stocky man standing before them. His Ruby-red hair and soft Jade eyes glistened but he seemed focused solely on Kagome.

He stood there in his human guise but under the glamour, they could see a neko split-tail. Built for battle and ready for challenges was the feeling he gave off. His charm came off to reveal long Amber-tipped Golden hair pulled up and over his shoulder, glowing Yellowish-Jade eyes marked with Silver pentagon slivers on his brow, a Silver Sun set in a Shikon to the left side of his forehead gave proof of his relation to Kagome. His tails waved and shifted in irritation but other than that, the young Youkai Head gave no evidence of anger. Taking a step closer he was halted by the glare the Inu Lord sent his way, the Inu made no move to release the girl in his grasp. Hiroki was not about to let some pup take his baby girl, the pup was going to have to fight for her. "Pup, remove yourself from my young, I will not let you have her." When he got no response he made to remove her himself only to be blocked by a Reiki-Yokai barrier. Kagome held on to the hand pressed to her waist and glared at the man who thought to 'make' her do anything.

"Ohiyo Otō-san, I see you have been hiding from me. Care to explain why you hid from me for the past 17 years? I mean I understand the first ten or twelve. But the last five? Now that is over-kill, obviously Mother has told you about the well and Inuyasha, so Why?"

"Kagome move away from that mutt and we'll talk."

"He Is NOT a Mutt! Sesshomaru is far more a Father than you are. You left, while he took in an orphan and loved her." She screamed at the man she could call father only in name. Sesshomaru felt the binds around her powers strain in anger for, Him? Pulling her closer he tried to calm her down.

"S-s-Sesshomaru? I thought he was Inuyasha. Kagome what is going on? Why are you with him when you were with Inuyasha? And how is he here? According to records he … Opps! N-never mind that." Hiroki said as he turned toward the pups staring at him from the bushes. A Young Inu-Miko pup with his Kagome's Panda teddy in her hand. Her dark Milk-Chocolate hair reached her waist even pulled in to the hair tie on the side of her head. Her eye caught him deep in his soul, almost as if she was looking into the evil places and judging him for it. The gold ringed Iridescent brown. Her ears not yet taken on the mature points her kind grew in to. A fang peeked through her pale rose lips. The pup next to her was really a young Kitsune. His eyes glared at him and seemed to know the evil he hid and yet was not scared of him, as if he had seen things the young should never see. This had to be the Shippo he had heard of, the young kit that Kagome had taken in after the Thunder Brothers had killed his father for fun.

The girl walked up to him and just looked at him for a minute. Shippo walked up soon after and grabbed her hand. Shippo pulled her to their family and through the barrier with no burns or wounds, same with the Inu-Miko pup. Once there she lifted her arms toward the Inu male.

"Rin wants to go home. That man is not good, he wants to hurt Mama-Kagome." She said when Sesshomaru lifted her to his side. He turned his pack away from the man and had them make their way to the well house. Hisui appeared at the Lords elbow and handed the bundle his Lord had come with, over to the Miko. A dash and he returned with the rest of their items. He was dressed in a shine Keikogi and Hakama set. Having offended the young Miko he removed himself from his Lords side and began to earn his tails under the guidance of Sirkuri and Ji-san.

Tossing the bags through the well Sesshomaru gathered Kagome up and let the pups jump on their own. Once through they jumped out and sat on the other side of the well. The ceremony well forgotten.

F*F*F*F*F

Hours later they felt the well pulse and reject whoever was trying to get through. Kagome looked up and put her had against the wells wall sending inquiring pulses through it. The slow shock on her face gave him pause. "Sess-sho-omaru your Father is using the well. How?" Her eyes wide and her soul shaken she let the InuTaisho though as he jumped again. The well burst in pulses pushing a blooded and torn Inu out. When she was dropped she looked and saw Sesshomaru catch the _two_ Inus that the well pulled through.

* * *

Lovelies! It is done!

Please give us Prompts (Gets on knees and begs for prompts) we want to have humor in this story too!

RS93: Sessho! We did it We finished the Chapter!

S:_

RS93: Sessho? Sesshomaru? Lord Fluffy?

Hand on neck We try to get out of the grasp on our neck.

S: Onna. How do you like you new.. Hm.. Room shall we say. This Sesshomaru will pay you back for the gift you left.

RS93: So you don't like a tied-up Kagome?

S: No


	5. More Family

A/n; Hello lovelies. We are proud to say We are now looking from across the The Great Lake and going to stay here for a while. The while moving, the plot bunnies have given us pure evil. We mean Sessy Cupcakes! Think of all those Fantasies! And now We have to write them! But those are for another story.

* * *

 _Hours later they felt the well pulse and reject whoever was trying to get through. Kagome looked up and put her hand against the wells wall sending inquiring pulses through it. The slow shock on her face gave him pause. "Sess-sho-omaru your Father is using the well. How?" Her eyes wide and her soul shaken she let the InuTaisho though as he jumped again. The well burst in pulses pushing a blooded and torn Inu out. When she was dropped she looked and saw Sesshomaru catch the_ two _Inus that the well pulled through._

Kagome sat by young Snow Inu Pup trying to bring her temperature down. The pup's name was unknown but she seemed to respond better to Kagome then to the two males outside so she had started to treat the wounds and stop the infection from spreading. They group had made camp in Inuyasha's Forest and close to an herbal patch.

It seemed that the Inu No Taisho had been charged with her protection along with her Mother's. InuShiro had been going to meet them a couple miles outside of Edo and while traveling to her Mother's intended's kingdom the Pup had ran off to play with children from the Edo village. The ambush that came soon after had killed the Mother before InuShiro could reach her side to save her, but he had saved the pup from a mortal blow, quickly dispatching the ones closest. It seems the ambush had been sent from the intended's to kill them both before they could step foot on his lands. In his anger, InuShiro had grabbed the young girl and brought her to the well. He figured that the smell of them would be hidden by the wells power.

InuShiro was a bit hostile when Kagome had stepped forward. It seemed the Mikos still didn't understand even after Midoriko had proven that not all were what they seemed. He didn't do anything wrong per say, but he didn't respond well to her taking charge and over-ruling his decision on the welfare of his ward. But a little Kagome rant and both males were ready to let her do whatever she wanted, however, this did not include her ordering them around as if _she_ was a high general. They both got hostile at that point causing the young to whine in fear. They did it though when she pointed out that neither of them knew about healing, and if they wanted to help hurry along the process then they needed to do as she said. This had been two days ago. Now, the pup was slowly healing from the poisons in her system, and was able to swallow some broth.

Kagome learned that InuShiro didn't die the night that Inuyasha was born but rather taken this job to help Izayoi raise him in the village close to the citadel and his family. And also that InuShiro was not his father but rather his uncle, it seemed as if his true father had disappered. But that was all that she had learned and now the men were burrowed up in a nearby cave and decided to take the kids and leave her alone til the pup woke up. Glad to be rid of them, and their insufferable Inu ways Kagome took the time to clean up the camp. Sighing Kagome pulled her hair out of her way as she bent to gather the dressings and water.

"Men. Why can't they just see the truth? Must I show them that she is getting worse the more their auras become hostile? 'Do this, don't do that. So help me wench if you don't I will have to show you pain you won't soon forget.' I am not some Inu bitch that anyone can 'Dominate' into submission just because it soothes their doggone egos. Geez, at least think about how your actions look!" Panting from the too few breaths she took during her rant she almost missed the small voice behind her. Spinning she gasped in awe as the pup began to stir. Setting her anger aside she began to focus on 'dimming' her Miko and appearing like a human instead of a feared Miko. Once she was sure she had done it she crept closer to the young girl. Placing a comforting hand on her forehead Kagome started to sing a lullaby hoping it could help the pup focus on it as she came into consciousness and she wouldn't start fighting from fear. It didn't take long before Kagome got a look at such beautiful silver eyes as they blinked at the things around her. The pup seemed calm as she began to sit up. But once she saw Kagome she launched herself into the stunned girls arms. Hugging Kagome, the pup purred and slowly pulled back a little to lick her cheek. A slight breeze and Sesshomaru was before them, glaring down at the pup. When the pup sensed him, she pulled back and looked up at him. Breaking in to a smile, she raised her arms in a silent plea. Sighing he bent and picked her up, allowing her to cuddle under his chin as she purred. Kagome kept her eyes on the girl but couldn't shake the feeling the she should keep the young one safe from the world and that the pup was safe in her man's arms. A bit shaken from the affection both Inus showed and her thoughts, she finished gathering the supplies and set about cleaning up so that they could leave when the men deemed it time to.

She made it a yard from camp before InuShiro appeared at her side escorting her to the river so she could begin to clean up. Sighing she erected a barrier to keep him from following her. She was angry at him and wished to be alone for a while. The path was a bit rough but she didn't want company at that moment and she couldn't talk to Miyazaki with InuShiro looking at her like an interesting scroll. When she reached the banks she quickly finished her chore and set it aside then looked into the stilling water. She then focused on the spark that was her then went into a comma-like state staring into depths far deeper than the rivers path. Once there she looked at the 'cage' while she let Miyazaki have freedom for a bit before they talked.

Kagome, it seems, let hers have more freedom then most Youkai's did theirs. It seemed that when she did Miya could last longer periods 'locked' which made it easier to focus while at her Mothers. But while she had been planning to let her free before now, unfortunately that was delayed by InuShiro and his hovering. Didn't he know about privacy? I mean really, a girl needed to have time to herself at least two out of five times. Miyazaki joined her soon after and got down to business teaching her about their body and why somethings would feel exhausted after she came to the forefront. The tiredness would become less over time as she started to shift into her new bodies abilities. Miyazaki had proven that she would practice restraint when in the forefront. Kagome knew that Miya could run much longer and farther if she wanted to but she seemed content with just siting and focusing their body. From what Kagome gathered by voluntarily going into a meditative state it pushed the powers under her skin just over it and started the full blending process.

M^M^M^M

Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk away and wanted to pout. After they left her with the pup, his father started his interrogation as soon as they were away from the Miko's hearing. He had to answer for why she was with him when he had hated humans even back before Inuyasha. Trying to explain had only resulted in frustration on both sides. And that was before Inu no Taisho began to question the children about their connection to him. After an argument between his Father and Shippo over the impossibility of Mikos being Mothers to demons, Sesshomaru was tempted to remove his pack from his father and his father's ward. Knowing that his Miko would overrule that until the Pup had heal he resigned himself to another day in his company.

Still he would have to do something about them before his Mother found out her mate was still alive. Knowing her, she would tear them apart, and ask questions later. But maybe Father would be able to still her before anything bad ended up happening. Well that could wait til later, first he had to find Kagome. Setting the pup down he turned toward the river. Wandering the banks he found her in a small rivulet.

She was sitting in the cold water, it coming up to just below her breasts. White fabric clung to her every curve revealing her pert breasts for anyone and everyone to see. Growling in appreciation he removed his Kimono and set it aside, he walked over to her and slowly started to lift her out of the water. Once out he slowly removed first her 'skirt' then her 'tank top' after they were removed, he placed his Kimono over her. Pulling her close he then removed her from the confines the 'Sports bra' held her in with deft claws. Wrapped in his Kimono, Kagome looked almost like a doll. Satisfied that she would be warm he used his speed to get them back to camp. When InuShiro saw them, he became angry, as what his son was implying was that the Miko was his mate. Yes, he knew that it did happen but he wanted his line to remain pure. Well as pure as one pup at least. He wanted his son's happiness, but couldn't help the instinct to keep his line healthy with Silver Inus. And while he did like the young Miko he didn't want her to ruin his line. (Hehe little do you know InuPapa.)

Sesshomaru set her down then set her clothes by the fire to dry. Turning to his Father he bowed, more out of habit then out of respect, then sat by his Miko pulling her into his lap. Rin ran over to them and crawled into Kagomes lap. She loved to look at Mama Kagome when she was between both sides. Shippo settled down next to Sesshomaru's side while petting his Okasan's hand. The little family happy to sit and wait for her to wake.

The pup stared at the small family in envy, she knew that she would never get the chance to cuddle with her parents any more. So caught up in her jealousy she forgot to rein in her powers. Swirling and churning around her she slowly began to freeze the area around her. Just before her power could lash out she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Turning she saw a beautiful Inu woman with Silver twin tails bend over and stilling her churning power with just a touch. Scared of this new Inu she ran to the woman that had taken care of her. Before she made it she was caught in the male's arm, she then buried her face in his armor.

The Lady Mother was most pleased with this. A once over showed: the prophesied Miko, Her son along with their wards, a Silver Inu pup, and a long remembered man. Runnnig to her mate she pinned him only to be flipped the next moment. Submitting she smiled, Her love had returned to her! InuShiro pulled her close as he pulled them from the ground. Nuzzling under his chin Yuki began to tear up, so long she had been without her mate. When InuShiro loosened his grip, she turned to her son and the Miko. Seeing Kagome still in her mind she settled in, waiting til Kagome came back to them.

XVXVXVX

Miyazaki sensed the change in Kagome and slowly began to ease away. When Kagome asked one last question Miyazaki was a bit shocked. Unsure how to answer she tried to force Kagome out. She felt as if something was pulling her very being and searching it, she tried to fight it but it left her drained. When, at last, Kagome was out Miyazaki opened the dimension between her world and the mortal realm.

Once back in her world and true body she began to summon the heads of her village. She had known that Kagome's true beast would awaken soon so she had sought to teach Kagome the Demon Court before then. What she hadn't counted on was Kagome questioning her knowledge on these things or the feeling of something stealing her knowledge. When the heads gathered, she told them her report, only leaving out how she was slowly teaching Kagome the truth about the court versus what the Leaders wanted her to know and the last thing that happened in Kagome's mind. When her report was finished and only her father remained she told him of how the Miko had called her by her true name, and how Kagome had seemed aware that she was not actually her true beast. "Father, it almost as if she is receiving guidance from someone else. I know that it is not her true beast but at night I cannot get to her in her dreams, it is like a barrier. I would not need to spend so much in her head if I could just slip into her dreams."

"Patience child. Have you kept your promise to your Mother and taught her only truth? If so then maybe the other guidance is of holy origins, and is teaching her the other side. Sleep my child, tell her the truth even if it results in pain, the Leaders will try to use her if she is not prepared"

* * *

Please pardon the long pause between the chapters.

RS93: Sesshomaru! I Finished It! Now what? Sesshomaru?

K: He is a bit busy at the moment. So have a small breather. Although I suggest you get back before he finds out.


	6. Hidden

To all readers We appoloizie for any and all mistakes when varying from the facts Rumiko Sensei has given us. We want it to be fun to read. (Challenge to any writers: CharacterA finds CB's pet and returns them home. Pet doesn't like CA but only out of jealousy.) We ask for a prompt for added fun.

* * *

InuShiro pulled his mate close as he pulled them from the ground. Nuzzling under his chin Yuki began to tear up, so long she had been without her mate. When InuShiro loosened his grip, she turned to her son and the Miko. Seeing Kagome still in her mind she settled in til she came back to them.

XVXVXVX

Miyazaki sensed the change in Kagome and slowly began to ease away. When Kagome asked one last question Miyazaki was a bit shocked. Unsure how to answer she tried to force Kagome out. When at last Kagome was out Miyazaki opened the dimension between her world and the mortal realm. Once back in her world and true body she began to summon the heads of her village. She knew that Kagomes true beast would awaken soon so she sought to teach Kagome the Demon Court before then.

…..

"Patience child. Have you kept your promise to your Mother and taught her only truth? If so then maybe the other guidance is of holy origins, and is teaching her the other side. Sleep my child, tell her the truth even if it results in pain, the Leaders will try to use her if she is not prepared"

MNMNMNMNM

" _Child wake up. I wish to speak with you."_ A soft voice filtered into her mind. A feather soft steel rubbed her check gracing over her chin then her throat settling over her collarbone for a moment then left. This brought other sensations to the forefront. A hard plate against her back, a childs hand shifting her hair, a petting motion on her hand, and a wisp of tears against her arm. Trying to pull them together to form a scene in her head, she felt a push against her Ki from within. She felt the shift between her Miko and Youkai sides. They repelled and shocked each other causing a knife of pain along her spine, before embracing their opposing current. For what felt like hours her muscles quaked, contorted, and shifted beneath her skin. Her bones felt wrung with every change. Sounds sharper and easy to place completed the half-formed image of the group. Shippo holding her hand in comforting hands, Rin smoothing her hair from around her neck. The young pup lay on her legs, while Sesshomaru held her against his armor keeping the pup close as well. The voices of two bickering Inus came to the forefront. The female clearly wanting better for her son, while InuShiro agreed, he wanted a pure line for at least one of the pups.

Moaning she slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again. Turning her head down, she tried again. When she was finally able to open them, she looked around the growing group. A new yet familiar face came in to view right in _her_ face. Snapping gold framed in primrose pinks, two sweeping marks on her cheeks and moonlight hair pulled into twin-tails. Knowing this to be the illusive Lady Mother (InuMama) Kagome pulled back a bit, closed her eyes and gathered herself. Kagome sighed and stood up causing contact between all of them holding her to fall away. Gaining proper space, she bowed but remained silent in bold challenge, not giving the Inus a chance to barb her into a fearful state. When no threat, order, or harm came she raised her head. The beautiful Inu bitch before her looked stern and firm in her state of being, Pride coloring her eyes, barely giving away her amused state of mind.

"This Yuki finds you to be as bold as ink. All who stand before our kin fear my wrath, even those amongst our kind. But, even as they fear me, they fear my son's aura as death itself. Yet, you, a mere human wrench and Miko failure, hold your head high, your eyes clear and your spirit open. You truly are a gem to possess amongst all the children who contend for a position in our family. But what do you have to offer that we do not already have? What would you give to hold him captive to you will?" Yuki trying to get a rise out of her. Yuki's speech and tirade was interrupted by a chilling aura rolling off the 'meek' Female before her. The chill was followed by a sense of purity crawling up her spine.

"Lady Mother, I kindly beseech you not to slight both of our intellect. I am no possession nor is your son. I am my own person as is Sesshomaru. I would offer nothing for what is priceless. And to hold such a magnificent being to my will? No, I would hold on moment as his as if it were a diamond in my breast. I am not worthy to even ask a bowl of rice from his home. And my Lord, I cannot give you a pure line as you so very much want, but I can give your family my blessing, for I count Inuyasha as if he were my brother. I ask you find a woman that all would love for I cannot give you any more than this." Kagome spoke unto the Inus she feared would deal harm to her and her son. Tears running down her face as she held firm to the auras surrounding her, knowing that a single sign of fear would result in pain.

When she felt she had defended herself enough she turned away and gathered Shippo. "We will not take a moment more of your time Mi' Lady. Mi' Lords." Glancing to the pup she felt great anguish in leaving her behind, but realizing that the Great Inu and his mate were better suited for raising her. A bow and she headed toward Inuyasha's dwelling where she meant to find food and shelter. Her anger pushing her to leave even as her heart begged to stay. Feeling her beast whine at the separation from Sesshomaru and the pup, she wiped her tears. Knowing that she may have overstayed her welcome, she tried to find something to fill her time.

The shocked expressions went unnoticed by the girl as she fled the clearing. Turning to his parents Sesshomaru saw the looks of guilt that they shared a testament to their saddened hearts. No one stood up to them or left before given leave. This Miko had done both and it made them wish her back even as they felt their pride leave with her.

DFDFDFDFDFDFD

Shippo watched his Mama's tears and hated InuMama for hurting his family. He hated being so small and helpless. Wishing on the shards he had, he cursed the Kami for never giving his Mama what she needed. When he felt the fur stand up on his tail quickly removed himself from Kagome's arms. Once upon the ground he started to feel strong auras rushing towards them. He never got the chance to warn Kagome before the group attacked. Bristling at them he started to notice the clans symbol. A Lightning bolt over the Sun. Only the High leaders of the Fox clan held such marks. When they all bowed to them, Shippo began to really worry.

"Young Prince we have been in search of you and you parents for these last eight years. We beseech to come back to our lands. Your cousin has been ruining our territories, selling them off to many lesser lords." One leader said while looking to the ground. When Shippo balked at the request the leader opened his mouth to try and convince the young prince. As the Miko beside him walked over and lifted his chin he quaked in terror. All knew of the one who killed Naraku, and rumor spread and stretched across the lands. Most believed that a single touch would purify any youkai. But as she lifted his head and looked him in the eyes he felt nothing, sadness in her eyes as she asked her question.

"Why do you come now for my son if he is truly your prince?"

Stunned the leaders tried to get their story across, of how they only just now felt his aura again after years of believing him dead. Of how their searches turned up only the furs of his parents. Seeing no lie Kagome turned to Shippo, his aura was indeed different. He now stood to her shoulder and had three tails. He 'felt' like more. More Kitsune, more Mature, just more. Saddened by her knowledge of seals and their affects, she ran. Ran away from Sesshomaru, Shippo and his past, her past, and even hope. Why hope when the Kami take everything away?

Running and running, til her body gave out she fell to her knees. Looking to the Kami of the sea she trudged on hand and knee to the edge. Hanging her legs over she looked about her, just watching life go on around her. Hours turned to days and days a week. The Kami took shame to heart as they watched the Miko, her beauty and soul made of love, left to wither and die for their kind's neglect. Calling to summons the Kami, they showed all the result of their actions. They argued for day's before each leaving a gift at her side. Each gift was looked at and then set to the ground, never really accepted. When the Kami of Hope and Future laid out their gift the Miko never touched them. The Kami of Time was the only gift she truly looked at. A ball of times gone by Kagome watched the Adventures she lived through but before the end she passed it back saying she wished not see her failure.

The sea her only comfort and her centering force. Never moving from her post, she never looked into the water, fearing herself. Her heat began to change as she thought back on her life, never would she give man a chance to hold it. She would love but never more than a friend could she have after her heart was shattered. Still life never stopped, accepting that none needed her for anything deep anymore, she stood up to find shelter for the first time since Shippo's truth became real to her. The rustle of leafs and grass gave evidence to the lurking being. As a sigh escaped her lips a ball of ferocious fur and paws tumbled at her feet. Plucking the baby Fire Neko up by her ruff Kagome felt a twinge of remorse at leaving Shippo alone before. She looked at the kitten she couldn't help her hearts jump at the chance to befriend the young one. Much like her desire to hold her son once more. Deciding to find him after a bath and meal, she carried her newest friend with her, close to her heart.

Hearing a soft sound of water she headed towards it. The path felt familiar the closer they got, trees that felt like old friends, animals that greeted you from their homes. Reaching the path to a hot spring Kagome noticed the marks Inuyasha made to mark the way home. Tears built-up and emotions flooded she clutched the kitten close. Home, the one place Inuyasha cherished enough to show her the way. Glancing in she saw a petite girl weaving beside a stern figure holding a small kitten as well. Forgetting about the pain she called to them. When they saw her, their faces lit up in love. Rushing to them she threw her arms around her family, the kitten jumping to join her brother on everyone's shoulders. The dam broke and she longer was able to hold herself up. Inuyasha gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the water. Setting her down and reaching for the rag Suski held out. The kittens sat near the water's edge watching the Miko. Inuyasha knew of her trials spoke softly to her as he slowly washed the dirt from her face. He made sure that his mate held her tight before leaving the women alone.

Heading into the woods he went to the family stone, to call them to the house. The family stone was something Sesshomaru had given him as a pup. Thinking wrongly of his kin he hid it under his Mothers grave. Recently trouble had found it's way to his lands, so he dug it up and called on his brother to teach him. Now, he meant to tell him of Kagome's presence. He had heard the tales of Shippo's lands, and knew that a fight was coming. The Fox leaders where using the young prince to gain power over others in hopes of overthrowing Sesshomaru as well as other lords. It seems they told him it was to protect the Young Miko from their "evil enemies who sought to kill her". Know Sesshomaru to be in search of the strong-willed Miko and her son, he wished for better news then the one he was to give.

* * *

A:n/ Wishes to the beloved readers and their families, we thank all with the faith to hold on. We have posted as many Chapters as we have written already, and hope for continued support. The Inus have held us prisoner and told us to preform miracle we are unable to do.

RS93: There! Are you happy now my great leaders?


	7. The Change

Change

Hello to Our supporters and new readers. We ask that you continue to bear with us as we slowly update. Also, if you haven't read this story in a while then feel free to read it from the beginning in _**This is Only The Beginning,**_ and let us know how it is flowing together.

We left off with Kagome meeting up with Inuyasha and his mate. If it wasn't clear in the last chapter, her Beast has shifted to the front and the changes are starting.

Enjoy!

F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4

Kagome shifted on the futon trying to push the sounds around her into a small box so that she could sleep longer. The shuffling of tiny feet on a tree yards from the hut, a louder shift of wind through leaves ever changing from a harsh lullaby to a gentle persuasion of breath. It had been a week since Inuyasha had took her in and the change to her hearing had only increased. With a sigh she turned over and thought about how she could get up and deal with the day or stay in bed and listen to every little shift in the three mile radius her hearing covered. Deciding to move over to the fire, she gathered the kimono shirt she had received in covering from Sesshomaru and had ran off with in her haste to escape his parents. She held on to every night until she could imagine him right there holding her at night as she lay under it.

She had only the kimono on when she came back to her own mind and had to ask Inuyasha to find her some kimonos to wear as well as to impose upon them until her state of being was more stable. Her stripes barely visible against her skin, a mere illusion of color against a tanned check. Her eye had finally settled on a singularly stunning Foxfire-Sapphire ocean of various blues, all swimming and swirling into a vast spectrum of colors, from Icy Sea and Frozen Teal to Summers Sky and Bluest Forget-me-nots with hints of Midnight Rose swirling underneath. When her beast resided to the back almost as if abandoning her, her eyes deepened to almost black giving them a hint of brown, mischief sparking from deep behind a veil of swirling and welling happiness. Inuyasha saw the sadness on her face, but could see her ever-present happiness for her family and friends shining through it all.

She hadn't felt Mizaki come forward in her mind since their last encounter. Kagome was certain that she was not her beast, but a guide through the courts and how they worked, rather that she was helping her acclimate to her new strengths and 'enhancements'. She felt the pull against her soul as the soul collectors flew by, sadness for a lost soul and friend pulling even harder. It seemed that after Kikyo's true death that the collectors would summon Inuyasha to her side very so often and that she would give him information from beyond the living realm. In short, she was a spy for Sesshomaru's newest Generals, Inuyasha and his mate. She clutched Sesshomaru's kimono close to her chest as she began to think of all that was happening to her and her pack.

Sango and Miroku were building her hometown again, it seems that Kohaku had found a male Fire-neko while he was roaming around the small village where Naraku's 'pets' had been housed while given simple tasks to reintegrate them into the lives they once had. Kagura and Kana moved on to an Ookami's territory before finding a home with Koga and his two followers. Ginta and Ayame took in the youngest reincarnation and happened to be raising him as their son, Koga and Kagura began to talk about a mating, while Kana and Hakkaku started to play the good uncle and girlfriend game while trying to get to know each other. Inuyasha and his mate already had positions as Sesshomaru's pack and war leaders.

Kirara had mated the male neko Kohaku brought to the village with him hence the newest members to her mothering. Yumie and Dashi where the only two living with Inuyasha and Suski, the runts in a litter of twelve. Yumie was a sweetie while Dashi liked to make her chase him around, so between the two of them they kept her from welling in self-pity. Looking for the little kittens she began brushing her hair, yet another thing that had changed, reaching just below her knee when she let it down from her messy buns. The kittens often curled up with her when sleeping yet glancing around her room, they were gone. Thinking that maybe they were outside playing with Inuyasha she set to rights her bedding before grabbing a simple white under kimono and obi. Changing into the under kimono she turned to gather another one of her new kimonos only to grab Sesshomaru's and pull it over her and tie the obi around it. The kimono settled around her in perfect fit, falling in graceful lines ending just above her feet, despite how much taller and built Sesshomaru was compared to her. When she asked Inuyasha about it, he told her that it was probably made by a Silks Youkai, they often made clothes for Youkai nobility and that the clothes were infused with magicks that allowed the clothes to fit the chosen Youkai or their intended/mate. Kagome took it at face value never catching the point that Sesshomaru chose her.

Finished changing she took one last look around her room before grabbing her newest project from her futon and held it to her chest as she left the room. Slipping through the halls of Inuyasha's small mansion, she headed towards the gardens. She found out about Suski and how she was once an assassin for Sesshomaru, before she lost her left eye to Inuyasha during her violation of orders. It seems she thought that the hanyou was a nuisance to her lord and attempted to remove him from the family line. Only she never thought that her lord was keeping him alive for a reason or that he wouldn't be as easy as everyone said. Her fight ended with her pinned and Inuyasha at her neck and her eye blind from his claws. Both told her that it turned them on so hard that one thing lead to another, hence the mating. Suski truly loved him but wished their meeting had gone better or not been her trying to kill him. Kagome laughed and told her that if it had then the InuBaka would have never looked her way. Afterwards, she gave her a room off the main area yet close to the gardens.

Walking out she blinked the light out of her eyes before shifting over to the bench the kittens would sit when they felt her moving to the gardens. She made it three steps before seeing one she thought never to see so close _ever_ again. Sesshomaru sat with Dashi on his lap while Rin sat at his feet petting Yumie, both people she couldn't look at without longing to be near them, nor regret for her actions. She turned to leave and change so she could give his Kimono back catching a glimpse of the young Inu sitting off to the side and sharing the same longing gaze as herself. The choice between changing and comforting the pup, she walked over to her, and picked her up. Holding the pup against her heart she walked over to the door planning on having alone time with her in order to learn why she was sad, her mothering instincts overturning her pride.

They made it as far as the steps before she was airborne and settled in a desperate hug. Sesshomaru held her as close as he could not even deterred by her startled gasp and surge of power as he tried to soothe his beast and their shared desperation for their mate's presence. His nose finding her shoulder and neck as he began to nuzzle and purr against her.

Kagome's nerves beginning to settle as she ran her hands against the shaking pup's back and sides. Her eyes glanced over the big puppy holding her and she softened, she had really missed him. When Sesshomaru felt that he had humiliated himself enough he set them on the ground, before taking off to burn some of his impatience on some innocent trees. Watching him leave she felt as if he was telling her to take care of their young and that he would be back. A soft sigh brushed her lips as she smiled at his back, her insecurities brushed away without a word or real evidence of affection other than his embarrassing display earlier. A hand pulling her from her mind she smiled down at Rin, pulling her close she hugged the girl against her legs.

"Now then, Rin how 'bout we have some girl time?" The answering smile melted her heart all over again. Turning again she took the girls to her room, and set the pup on her futon before settling down with Rin in her lap next to her.

"So lets start with what's your name. I wondered about it while I was sitting with you but ended up running before I found out anything about you."

"Chiyu. My name is Chiyu Kori and it is a pleasure to meet you. I am the South star clan. May I ask you your clan?"

"Well Chiyu, I am Kagome and I don't really have a clan. However my family is the Shikon if that helps." The widening of Chiyu's eyes had Kagome wondering about her family, but she was more worried about the pup. "Chiyu, why were you siting by yourself in the gardens earlier? I'm sure that Sesshomaru would have let you sit with him, and Rin loves to play with others." Kagome told her as she brushed her fingers through the pup's hair, slowly messaging her head much like Youkai mothers would to calm their young. This confused the pup as she knew that this girl was but a human and humans didn't comfort the young of others. Chiyu felt soothing waves of energy settle around them and soon felt her tears build, only to dash them away as tears were a sign of much weakness, something no demon is _allowed_ to show even to their parents. However, Kagome pulled her hands away and pressed a kiss on each lid before wiping the tears with her thumbs.

"Shhh… its ok baby, just get all the tears out. I'm here, I'll still be here when your done, then we can go and sit outside and enjoy the gardens while you tell me about what my packs been up to. Huh?"

The tears fell with abandon now, Chiyu clutching the kimono at Kagome's back as she let her grief go and took comfort from the Miko. Her loss pulling at her until she could no longer form words and still this woman held her as though if she let go Chiyu would blow away in a moment. Her tears slowly abated before she just settled in and fell asleep in the Miko's arms.

Kagome rocked her back and forth while whispering to this lonely pup. When the cries stopped Kagome settled them on her futon as Rin ran her hands though her new friends hair. Curled together they all got a little sleepy before the pups fell into peace filled slumber. Kagome was starting to drift when a stinging started at her cheeks and forehead, causing her to bite back a groan. As softly as she could set the pups down she shifted away from them, before dashing to the woods past the gardens and walls. When she was a good distance she began to let the pained sounds go and curled into herself as the pain became much more then she had thought it would reach. The pain so much in fact, she couldn't feel the presence of the other person in the clearing just a arms reach from her. The pain kept getting worse and she had no idea how much more she could take. Hands pulled her out of her position setting her on a lap before gliding against her face, relief left in their wake. The hands traced her markings and seemed to know the very shape they would be. One last burst of pain then she felt nothing, only the aura of strength.

Gintoki cradled her against his chest as he relived her birth and how she had stolen his heart that day. He regretted leaving his mate and love but knew that this Miko was so much more than the Western Lords could handle until her beast was settled.

"Baby girl, oh how you've grown. Your grandmother will be so proud of you, however, I must fininsh this cursed plan of mine before anything. I seal your reikai to protect you until you are finished with your transformation, my little phoenix."

DG

Done! I bow I apology


End file.
